


Creighton's job

by Naraht



Category: Return to Night - Mary Renault
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Break Up, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6929623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naraht/pseuds/Naraht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ossian Bradford makes a different decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creighton's job

"It's a thing to have done, I suppose," said David. "Like breaking the ice at the Serpentine. Though surgery will be an anachronism before too long." 

"It's something to do in the meantime," said Hilary. "I shall enjoy working with Bradford."

Realisation had dawned upon her only gradually. She had taken the news quite calmly, or so she thought; now she could hardly remember what she had said.

"Of course." David leaned over and gave her a brief kiss on the cheek. "Congratulations, poppet."

In the end it was a banal argument over broken slides that did for them. David had called her anger _emasculating_. Nonetheless their subsequent meetings were without awkwardness, for Hilary did not often think back to his closing words. She was so busy with her new responsibilities that she had little time for reflection.


End file.
